


The Domestic Adventures of Larry

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, gay fluff, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do a Larry fic? Really fluffy with them having a little girl?? You can pick the name and stuff thank you:))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Adventures of Larry

“Ava Elise Styles…One.” Harry counted, holding one finger up. The three year old stomped her little feet, crossing her arms. Harry knew he was losing a battle. He felt his anger rise and his voice rose with it. “Go clean up your mess, do not make me say it again or I swear to god” he shouted, instantly regretting it as her big blue eyes filled with tears and her lower lip stuck out and quivered, looking so much like Louis in that moment that it almost hurt. They used a surrogate, it was Louis’ sperm though. And she had come out looking like him. But Louis often joked that she looked like him, but acted like Harry. Harry didn’t see it. He bent down scooping her up, kissing all over her face. She smiled, her bright little teeth white and showing, he sat on the couch, temporarily ignoring the flour mess in the kitchen and all over his daughter’s hair.

“Daddy’s sorry for yelling..” he said, cuddling her. She sat up in his lap, still smiling. He turned on the tv and cuddled with her. They sat there for a few hours. He loved that little girl, no matter how mischievous she was. Her recent antic was, somehow, getting the flour and dumping it all over the floor and herself. While yeah, she looked wickedly cute smiling through a flour face, she looked accomplished and so proud of herself. But she started throwing a fit when he asked her to clean it up with him. Louis was visiting with Niall, and it was 7 o clock so he was on the way back. Harry and Ava were still sitting on the sofa, watching tv. There was a huge flour mess in the kitchen, and tracks all across the floor and carpet down the hall and in the livingroom, showing she had been there. Harry was holding the flour covered toddler, flour on himself from contact. Louis just stood there. Not sure how to react. His husband and daughter sitting there cuddled were so cute..however the mess in his flat, everywhere from the kitchen floor to the sofa in the living room.

“What happened?” He asked. Ava smiled big and squealed upon noticing Louis’ entrance into the room, Harry smiled because he felt like doing the same thing when he walked in. She shoved off Harry’s lap and ran across the floor quick.

“Dah!” She shouted, chubby little arms out. Louis forgot the mess instantly and squated down arms out. She called Harry ‘daddy’ and Louis was ‘dah’ or ‘dah dah’. It was cute. Louis picked her up, holding her close.

“Hi baby girl. You mind telling Dah what happened in his perfectly nice flat?” He asked, smiling and walking into the kitchen. As Ava started babbling fast. Half of it making sense, the rest was just jumbles. Harry stood after a few moments and walked in, he walked to the kitchen, leaning on the doorjam. Ava was stripped down to her pull up and Louis and her were on the floor cleaning. Well..he was cleaning, she was kind of smearing the flour. Harry smiled and walked away grabbing the vacuum and broom. He swept the hallway and then vacuumed the living room. After wiping down the sofa he decided that was most of the flour and it looked good to him. He figured Louis would go through later and clean it more because he was the more anal one of the two. He put the wipes and such away and then heard the giggling from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and poked his head in, barely jerking it out before a thin stream of warm soapy water could hit his head. Ava giggled. “Daddy!! ‘Gen ‘Gen” she squealed from inside the tub, demanding that Louis shoots the water at Harry again. Harry smiles and he can best Louis mumbling to her. Its quiet for a few moments.

“Baby?” Louis calls.

“Yes?..” Harry called, not about to get closer to the door, aware of what they were doing. He didn’t want to get sprayed. Louis asked him to come here and Harry declined. He heard Ava giggle suddenly and then Louis yelled in pain making a thumping noise. Harry ran in instantly, concerned, met in the face by warm soapy water. He covered his face with his hands as the water stopped, the small duck out of water, Ava was giggling so loud she sounded like she was going to choke on her laughter, Louis was squeezing the duck under the water trying to refill it but he didnt get it done fast enough before Harry was bent over the tub and splashing water at Louis, who was sitting outside of the tub on the floor in his jeans and a tshirt, Ava giggled louder as she watched them get into a water fight, luckily neither had their phones on them so they didnt get ruined. Louis reached in the tub as Harry kept splashing him, and he scooped up a handful of bubbles and leaned forward quick wiping them on Harry’s chest. This carried on for a few more minutes until the floor was soaked and Ava had the hiccups from giggling. Harry bent down and brushed his lips to Louis’, smiling as the butterfly’s filled his stomach as though it was his first kiss again. Like every time. They got cleaned up and Harry took Ava to get her in pajama’s while Louis changed into dry clothes, then Harry walked into their bedroom, holding a freshly dried Ava in her princess pajamas, and he set her on the bed by Louis while he quickly stripped, making sure she didnt see him. He slid on some sweatpants and an old v-neck. Louis stood holding her.

“Give daddy hugs and kisses and ill go tuck you in baby” he said, she leaned over yawning. Harry took her from Louis and held her close to his chest. She tried to pull away and he shook his head holding her.

“No no…give me more smushies..” He said. She hugged him again and then pouted her lips giving him a kiss. He smiled and set her down, watching her run out and towards Louis, He smiled and thought about how far they made it, he laid back on the bed and sighed happily. It didnt take long and Louis came back in crawling across the bed and laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and hugged him close.

“I love you baby..” He mumbled. Louis smiled.

“Whipped boy…” he said, Harry laughed but didnt disagree. He knew he was whipped, and he wouldnt have it any other way. He would scream it from the rooftops if it wouldnt get him thrown in jail for disturbing the peace. He was wrapped around the fingers of a his husband and daughter, and he was ok with that.


End file.
